Caramelos con sabor a magia
by Tsuki-Awel
Summary: "Vegeta respondió con un gruñido y colocó el plato enfrente de su hija, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Bulma al obligarlo a no entrenar aquel día y cuidar a la menor de la familia. [...]" /Fic para el "Chibi Fanfiction"/


_**Disclaimer. **__Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad y esta historia está hecha sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

"**Magia es probar a volcar lo que hay en el fondo de ti, magia es verte sonreír."**

_**-Rosana**_

* * *

— ¿Papá, qué vamos a desayunar? — Pregunto la pequeña niña, sentada en el comedor de su hogar.

Vegeta respondió con un gruñido y colocó el plato enfrente de su hija, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Bulma al obligarlo a no entrenar aquel día y cuidar a la menor de la familia.

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo Bra disponiéndose a comer todo.

Su padre se sentó a su lado, mirándola detenidamente mientras mastica el primer bocado que se lleva a la boca, y suspira sin evitarlo.

La peli-celeste lo voltea a ver, ladea un poco su cabeza y le sonríe, Vegeta nota la acción pero simplemente la ignora, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

La menor continuó su desayuno con tranquilidad, dedicándole una mirada al príncipe de vez en cuando, y en el momento que terminó, dio un pequeño brinco para bajar de su silla, tomó el plato y lo colocó en el lavaplatos. Vegeta se concentró en su hija cuando notó que se había bajado del asiento y la observó con un poco de sorpresa al ver lo que hacía su pequeña, al momento se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener apenas cuatro años era bastante inteligente.

— ¿Papá? — Le llamó Bra, jalándolo ligeramente de su pierna

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó.

— ¿A qué hora regresará mamá?

—No tengo ni idea, Bra— contestó mientras se levantaba e iba directo a la sala.

La niña lo siguió y continuó con las preguntas:  
— ¿Y Trunks? ¿A qué hora regresa él?

—Hasta mañana, temprano— se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión. —Él se va a quedar a dormir en casa del hijo del insecto de Kakaroto.

Bra asintió, salió del lugar pero a los pocos minutos regreso con hojas y colores, acto seguido se sentó en el suelo dispuesta a dibujar.

Vegeta cambiaba de canales sin encontrar algo decente, gruñó, detestaba de alguna manera aquel aparato, pues cada vez que lo encendía no hallaba nada interesante. Bajó la vista para ver lo que Bra hacía, y cayó en la cuenta de que la niña lo observaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestionó

La aludida negó, después abrió la boca e inmediatamente la cerró, como si tratará de no decir lo que pensaba.

El saiyajin alzó una ceja y la miró con mayor énfasis.

Bra se levantó, sacudió la ropa que llevaba puesta y se paró en frente de su papá.

— No sé qué dibujar— declaró, — me gustaría salir a dar un paseo para ver si se me ocurre algo.

Vegeta abrió la boca, dispuesto a darle una idea a la niña para que dibujará, puesto que no quería salir a la calle, no estaba de humor, pero Bra siguió hablando:  
—Tal vez podríamos ir al centro comercial...— se llevó la mano a su mentón, pensando— ¡No! ¡Ya sé!— Al momento se lanzó contra Vegeta, abrazándolo. — Podemos ir al parque.

El príncipe de los saiyajin negó con ligereza. — No, Bra. No vamos a salir al parque, aquí tienes juegos, puedes columpiarte aquí, en casa. — Dijo, remarcando la última palabra.

La menor se aferró aún más al cuello de su padre. — ¡No, quiero ir a jugar al parque! ¡Quiero ir a ver el paisaje para luego poder dibujarlo!

Vegeta ni se inmutó, continuó serio y con la misma idea en la cabeza. —No vamos a salir, eso no se discute.

— ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Por favor! — Apeló la peli-celeste. — Sólo será un rato, no mucho tiempo...

—Bra, ya dije qu...

No pudo terminar la frase porque inmediatamente Bra comenzó a depositar besos en sus mejillas, en su frente y nariz. Vegeta tomó entre sus manos a Bra, tratando de alejarla, pero era en vano, la pequeña continuaba con la costosa labor de convencer a su padre.

— ¡Por favor, papá! — Suplicaba al continuar dándole besos a su progenitor.

El saiyajin soltó un bufido. — ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a ir al maldito parque que tanto quieres! —Cedió. — ¡Sólo para de hacer eso!

Se detuvo y le sonrió. — ¡Te quiero, papá!

—Sí, cómo digas— le respondió— ¡Ahora, vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión!

Vegeta colocó a su hija en el suelo, la cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había colocado los zapatos, ido por una mochila y colocado ahí todos sus colores y hojas.

—Ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

El adulto asintió de mala gana, tomó de la mano a la niña y salió de la casa.

…

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que llegaron al parque, y él ya estaba bastante desesperado en aquel lugar, le parecía horrible, y se preguntaba cómo los otros adultos dejaban que sus hijos corrieran de un lado a otro y gritaran como posesos, miró a su hija, sentada a su lado mientras dibujaba, y estuvo orgulloso de que ella si tuviera algo de educación.

— Bra… — Dijo tratando de sonar calmado

— ¿Mande, papá? — Preguntó la pequeña sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que hacía.

— Ya es momento de que nos vayamos a casa — sentenció y la niña lo vio directamente a los ojos.

— Todavía no, papá— habló decidida, — No he terminado el dibujo.

—Puedes terminarlo en casa.

—No puedo— replicó.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? — La cuestionó sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué le seguía la conversación cuando de manera sencilla podía llevársela a la casa sin preguntarle nada.

—Porque no podré recordar a la perfección los detalles— le explicó. — Como esos niños que acaban de pasar corriendo, ahora los he visto y van a formar parte de mi dibujo.

El saiyajin suspiró resignado, al darse cuenta de que Bra no se movería hasta haber terminado y temiendo que ese momento no llegara tan pronto.

…

La pequeña se sentía tan cansada que al final tuvo que tomarla en brazos para que se pudieran ir del parque. Iba caminando con tranquilidad, puesto que Bra había decidido que no quería que simplemente volaran a casa, deseaba poder ver un poco más el paisaje, y así, ambos se estaban dirigiendo a casa.

Vegeta continuaba con su andar hasta que la peli-celeste soltó un pequeño grito de alegría, se detuvo para comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, pero se le adelanto.

— ¡Mira, papá! — Gritaba Bra, señalando a un señor no muy lejos de ellos, quien vendía caramelos. — ¿Puedes comprarme unos?

—No, Bra— respondió cerrando los ojos, un poco irritado.

—Por favor, sólo cómprame unos caramelos y ya— pedía la niña con devoción.

—Bra, sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que comas caramelos ya tarde— le dijo al encontrar una excusa para que no siguiera insistiendo.

—No me los comeré— soltó rápido.

— ¿Entonces para que los quieres? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Eh…— Bra se quedo callada por un momento. — Bueno, tal vez coma uno, pero tú puedes comer otro, ¡nos los podemos comer entre los dos!

La menor dijo lo último con tanto entusiasmo que el príncipe no se pudo resistir y terminó comprando un paquete de caramelos para Bra.

…

Al llegar a casa, Bra saltó de los brazos de su padre y fue corriendo directo al sillón de la sala, sentándose al instante, observo a su padre entrar a la habitación con ella y tomar asiento a su lado. Colocó una de sus manitas en la pierna del mayor, mirándolo fijamente y con expectación.

Vegeta sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el paquete de caramelos que le había comprado a su hija de camino a casa, los abrió y la pequeña tomó uno.

— ¡Gracias! — Habló antes de engullir aquel dulce.

Él sólo asintió.

— ¡Ahora te toca! — Vociferó Bra.

— ¿Me toca qué? — Preguntó algo confundido.

— Comerte un caramelo— le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Yo no como esas cosas— negó.

—Nada más uno— insistió.

—No, Bra… Ya te dije que no como esas cochinadas— volvió a negarse.

—No son cochinadas, papá. Además saben rico.

El saiyajin le dedico una mirada a su hija, quien se la devolvió, segura de sí misma y dispuesta a hacer que su padre comiera uno de esos caramelos. Y así, el orgulloso guerrero quedo desarmado ante la mirada de su princesa. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un caramelo, Bra continuaba mirándolo para asegurarse de que se lo comiera y no tratará de engañarla haciéndole creer que lo había hecho aunque no fuera cierto.

La verdad era que jamás había comido uno de esos en su vida, ni siquiera cuando llegó a la Tierra le habían llamado la atención, y ahora por petición de su hija estaba probando aquellos llamados caramelos; inhaló y exhaló para después meterse el caramelo a la boca, le supo dulce e inconscientemente sonrió ante el sabor, pues le había gustado en demasía.

Su pequeña princesa sonrió porque su papá lo había hecho, y no como otras veces, con su sonrisa de lado, sarcástica o irónica, no, esa sonrisa le daba la impresión de ser real y pura, algo que no se veía en su progenitor comúnmente; y siguió comiendo los caramelos junto a su padre, pensando que esos caramelos tenían sabor a magia.

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, agradezco a todos ustedes por haber llegado hasta este mensaje, por haber leído la historia, de verdad gracias. **

**Lo segundo es que, bueno, se complico un poquito puesto que últimamente he estado bastante floja para escribir, pero ya me estoy reponiendo :3 **

**De nueva cuenta les agradezco por haber leído este fic que a final de cuentas hice con mucho cariño, puesto que la relación de Bra y Vegeta me recuerda a la mía con mi padre, así que esto va dedicado para él, realmente, el recordar como son esos pequeños momentos con mi padre mi hicieron sacar adelante este fic, después de todo, él siempre me impulsa de una manera y otra, por eso gracias.**

**¡Ah! Por cierto, este fic participa para el concurso "_Chibi Fanfiction_" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".**

**En fin... ¡Deseo que haya sido de su agrado!**

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
